


Elizabeth Rose Dingle Sugden

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, DNA Tests, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: While arguing with Rebecca over seeing seb Robert goes into labour will the shocking birth reunite Robert and Aaron





	1. a miracle birth

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I'm aiming for five chapters but it may go higher

Robert:bex please I know I messed up but I was in a bad place

Rebecca:you think that excuses what you did

Robert:no im not saying it does its just why I did it

Rebecca:just get out Robert

She walks past him as she hears Sebastian crying

Robert:ahh!

Robert grabs his stomach face contorted in pain as Rebecca turns back looking worried

Rebecca:are you alright

Robert doubles over clutching his stomach

Robert:ahh

Rebecca:Robert what is it what's wrong

Chrissie:bex cant you..

Chrissie sees Robert on the floor

Chrissie:what's he doing here and what the hell is wrong with him

Rebecca:I don't know I just walked past and he started screaming

Robert gasps as water appears on the carpet

Rebecca:that did not just happen

Robert:what the hell

Chrissie:right um Rebecca call an ambulance it looks like hes in gone into labour

Robert:haha very funny

Chrissie:well what else is it Sherlock

Robert:I cant be having a baby im a man

Chrissie:give me your phone

Robert:what why

Chrissie:so I can call Aaron and Vic

At mill cottage

Liv and Aaron are watching a DVD when Aarons phone rings he picks it and sees that Robert is calling him

Liv:Answer it might be important

He answers it

Aaron:Robert im really not in the mood right

Chrissie:Aaron its Chrissie

Aaron:why do you have Roberts phone

Chrissie:listen to me you need to get to the hospital

Aarons heart drops

Aaron:what why is Robert okay

Chrissie:its hard to explain and your probably gonna hang up when I tell you but Roberts in labour

Aaron:bullshit

Chrissie:its true I know its not possible but its true

Aaron:im on my way

He hangs up

Liv:what was it

Aaron:Roberts in labour I need to get to the hospital

Liv:what but how

Aaron:I don't know

He rushes to the door followed by liv .

At the hospital Robert is pushed in on a wheelchair by a paramedic as a frantic Vic  follows them

Robert:just my luck im in labour and I get stuck with my baby brain sister

Vic:ill choose to ignore that since your pain

Robert:oh god I swear I have new respect for women now. Jesus Christ

They head into a room and are met by a smiling woman in her late thirtys

Midwife:hello Robert im Kerrie ill be your midwife can you tell me when contractions started

Vic:about an hour ago

Kerrie:who are you

Vic:im his sister

Robert:AHH FUCK!!

Vic:oh lovely the swearing's started

Robert:you got a problem with it you can wait outside

Vic:no its fine lets just get you on to the bed

Vic helps him out of the wheelchair and on to the bed

Robert:Ahh christ! This hurts

Kerrie:any names

Robert:I've only just found out im pregnant

Kerrie:oh

Meanwhile in the waiting room Aaron and liv rush in and head to the reception desk

Aaron:my husband Robert sugden was brought in hes in labour

Aaron hears a scream

Robert:AHH!!

The receptionist points towards the door in front of Aaron

Aaron:thank you

  
In the room

Vic:Robert just take some deep breaths

Robert:SHUT UP VICTORIA!!

Sweat drips down his forehead as he throws his he's back in pain

Aaron:Robert

He looks up and sees Aaron and liv

Robert:Aaron

Vic moves away as Aaron walks over and grasps at Roberts hand

Robert:Aaron im so sorry I didn't know I swear

Aaron:shh shh its okay

Liv:I don't understand your a man you cant be pregnant

Robert:yeah try telling that to the baby I'm currently shoving out

Aaron:Robert

Robert:im in pain Aaron I have a right to be snappy

Kerrie turns to liv smiling kindly

Kerrie:there are some rare cases where males have been pregnant

Liv:will it be okay

Kerrie:in most cases the babies do come out healthy some need a few more days in hospital but other then that they our healthy

Kerries turns her head back as Robert screams through another contraction

Kerrie:good Lad your doing so well you just need push harder

Robert:harder harder im already pushing as hard as I fucking can

Aaron:Robert

Robert:hey you got me into this mess you can deal with the outcome

Robert starts to push harder

Kerrie:Robert I can see its head I just need one more big push

Robert:no I can't push anymore I cant

Aaron:hey look at Me

Sobbing Robert turns to Aaron

Aaron:your Robert sugden you can do anything now man up and push

He screams as he pushes one final time and crys can be heard

Kerrie:its a girl

Kerrie wraps her before placing her on Roberts chest

Robert:hi

He smiles through his tears

Robert:hello baby girl im your daddy 

Kerrie:you have a name

Robert:no not yet

Kerrie:well until then we'll call her baby girl sugden

Robert:no baby girl dingle sugden

Aaron smiles gratefully as he strokes his daughters head as Robert watches him smiling tiredly.

 


	2. focus on the future

Aaron smiles as his daughter sniffles in his arms as he places her into the cot next to Robert

Robert:she's gorgeous

Aaron:yeah she is

Robert:I don't have any. Stuff for her

Vic:hey don't you worry about that me and the others will sort it out you just focus on getting some rest

Robert:thank you Vic

Aaron:im gonna grab a coffee anybody want anything

Liv:can I have a hot chocolate

Aaron:yeah. Vic you want anything

Vic:no im good Thanks

Aaron:Robert

Robert:im good

Aaron nods and walks out into the corridor

At the woolpack

Chas is at the bar when Diane comes in holding two pink gift bags

Diane:have you heard from Aaron

Chas:no why

Diane:Roberts had a baby

Close by Cain spits back into his pint in shock

Cain:you what

Diane:hes had a baby girl Aarons there now

Chas:seriously your not joking

Diane:why do you think I've got two bags full of nappies and baby grows

Chas:is she alright

Diane:perfectly healthy

Chas:charity!

Charity comes through the back

Chas:cover for me

Charity:what why

Chas:im of to meet my granddaughter

Charity:very funny

Cain:she's not joking

Charity:oh so Aarons just popped a baby out then

Cain:no Robert has

Charity:wait your actually been serious

Chas:yes

Charity:bloody hell

Back at the hospital

Alex:Aaron

Aaron turns and smiles awkwardly as he sees Alex

Aaron:hey

Alex:what brings you here is liv okay

Aaron:livs fine its Robert hes just had a baby

Alex:oh so are you two back together

Aaron:no

Alex:but you want to be

Aaron:yeah but after everything that's happened

Alex:forget what's happened focus on what's happening now you clearly still love him and im sure he still loves you so just ask him out and slowly build from that

Aaron:thanks

Alex:no problem

He walks away leaving Aaron with a thoughtful look

In Roberts room

Vic is holding the baby

Vic:isn't she beautiful Robert

Robert:yeah she is I just cant believe I didn't know she was there

Vic:well why would you pregnancy isn't exactly common in men

Robert:but I drank and I fell down the stairs

Vic:hey its okay look she's okay

Robert:I know I just if id known I would have done things differently I would've stopped drinking

Liv:its no use focusing on the past now rob lets just focus on the future like giving her name

Robert:let me hold her

Vic smiles as she places the girl into Roberts arms just as Aaron walks in with two drinks and Chas and Diane behind him

Aaron:I bring guests

he says as he hands liv a hot chocolate

liv:cheers

Diane:hi pet how is she

Robert smiles lovingly looking down at his daughter

Robert:she's perfect

Diane:can I hold her

Robert:yeah

He hands her to Diane

Diane:she's beautiful your dad would be proud love

Robert looks down sadly as Aaron interrupts

Aaron:so what's in the bags Diane

Diane:oh just some baby grows and nappies

Chas places a hand on Roberts shoulder

Chas:you alright love

Robert:im tired

Chas:yeah well that's understandable given that you've just had a baby

Robert:Chas im sorry I..

Chas:I know your sorry and I believe you but believe me im still incredibly pissed of with you and it will come out now and then but there's no point dwelling on things that cant be changed we have to focus on the future now do you understand

Robert nods tearfully as Chas pulls him into a hug

Chas:it wasn't just your fault love Rebecca was the sober one she should've known better

She feels Robert nod Into her neck as she pulls away

Chas:now then Diane let me have an hold

Diane places the girl in Chas,s arms and she smiles warmly

Chas:hello love im your nanna now things are a bit hectic at the moment but I want you to know that I will always be there for you and that both your daddies love you so much

She smiles as she kisses the girls head.

 

 

 


	3. shes got your eyes

At home farm

Chrissie:its a girl apparently and shes in perfect health

Rebecca looks annoyed as she rocks Sebastian to sleep

Chrissie:Rebecca what's your problem you've been moody all morning

Rebecca:nothing

Chrissie:right well anyway Roberts gonna be living at Vics with the baby

Rebecca:what hes actually keeping her

Chrissie:yes

Rebecca:but he hasn't even got any stuff for her

Chrissie:Diane and everyone else took care of it why does it bother you anyway

Rebecca:it doesn't I just I mean seb needs him to and now hes got all his attention on a newborn

Chrissie looks at her suspiciously

Chrissie:that's funny because two days ago you didint want Robert anywhere near seb

Rebecca:seb needs a dad and im willing to put the past behind us but Robert needs to make an effort and hes not gonna do that when hes looking after his own baby

She walks off as Chrissie continues to look at her suspiciously

Meanwhile back at the hospital

Robert is  holding his daughter close to his chest as a nurse comes in

Nurse:you should be able to go home later today

Robert:thank you nurse

The nurse gives him a smile and then leaves as Aaron turns to Robert

Aaron:mum texted me earlier there planning something up at the pub for her

Robert:im looking forward to it

Aaron:any names for her yet

Robert:I have a few one stands out though

Aaron:oh

Robert:um Elizabeth

Aaron smiles at him as he strokes Elizabeth's head

Aaron:its perfect

Robert:and then for a middle name I was thinking rose

Aaron:yeah Elizabeth Rose Dingle Sugden

Their interrupted by a furious paddy storming in

Robert:I should go for a walk

Aaron:no your staying if he wants to have a go then he'll have to go through me

He turns to paddy

Paddy:see you've already let him back into your life

Robert :I really sh...

Aaron:Sit

Robert sits down on the bed instantly stroking Elizabeth's back to calm her down as Aaron turns back to paddy

Aaron: Don't you dare raise your voice when my daughters in the room

Paddy:daughter really Aaron shes not your daughter cant you see his just trying to trap you

Aaron:he didn't even know he was pregnant paddy

Paddy:well hes lying just like he always does he is a maniplutive lying snake and now hes using an innocent child to get back into your life

Robert looks down hurt

Aaron:apologize to him now

Paddy:no

Aaron looks deathly calm

Aaron:apologize to him paddy or get the hell out of my life

Robert looks up shaking his head

Robert:Aaron no

Aaron:stay out of this rob

Paddy:Aaron please cant you see hes turning you against me

Aaron sighs as he opens the door looking at paddy

Aaron:get out

Paddy:what

Aaron:get out you vile hypocrite

Paddy walks out defeated as Aaron shuts the door behind him

Robert:you didn't have to do that

Aaron:yeah I did you and Elizabeth are my main priority and no one is gonna treat you like that you understand

Robert nods and looks down just as Elizabeth opens her eyes for the first time

Robert:oh my

Tears fall down Roberts face as he sees her blue eyes

Robert:Aaron she's got your eyes

Aaron: Can I hold her

Robert:course you can

Robert hands Elizabeth to Aaron

Aaron:hi baby girl you looking forward to going home your nanna and auntie Vic are planning a big party for you and then maybe if his mum allows it you could meet your brother

Robert nods smiling.

 

 


	4. welcome to the family

Chas:charity that banner needs to be higher

Vic comes out of the kitchen with a cake

Vic:what do you think

Chas:its perfect love

Faith and Adam walk in shopping bags

Faith:right we,ve got baby grows,formula,dummy's and zaks setting up a cot up at keepers and dianes on her way home with a pram

Chas:good

Liv:Aarons just texted it says they've left the hospital

Chas:right

At home farm

Rebecca storms into the living room holding her phone

Lawrence:Rebecca what is it

Rebecca:Roberts just texted me he says he wants Elizabeth to meet seb

Chrissie:well that's good isn't it hes making an effort with him

Rebecca:you call That an effort

Lawrence:why do you even care he almost ran our business into ground you shouldn't Even want him around seb let alone want him to make an effort

She sighs frustatedly

Rebecca:my son needs a dad and hes not gonna get one with Robert fawning over a newborn

She storms of as Chrissie gives her a suspicious look

Chrissie:something's not right she wouldn't let robert near seb before whys she so worked up now

Lawrence:you may have a point there

At the woolpack Aaron and Robert walk in with Elizabeth in her car seat

Charity:hey lets have a look at the newest dingle then

Aaron:sugden dingle actually

Charity ignores him as Robert takes Elizabeth out of the car seat

Robert:everyone this is Elizabeth

Faith comes over smiling

Faith:can i have a hold of my new great granddaughter

Robert:yeah course you can

Robert places Elizabeth in faiths arms

Faith:welcome to the family kid

She says as she kisses her forehead

Back at home farm

Rebecca is getting ready to head to the woolpack when Chrissie stops her

Chrissie:where you off to

Rebecca:taking seb to meet his sister

Chrissie:oh you going along with it now

Rebecca:yeah I mean its not like anything will change if Robert keeps her

She tries to move but Chrissie blocks her way

Rebecca:Chrissie what are you doing

Chrissie:what do you mean nothing will change

Rebecca:well nothing will change will it really seb will still be Roberts son he,ll still spend time with him

Chrissie:him and Aaron will still be apart

Rebecca panics before feigning confusion

Rebecca:what

Chrissie:well its a bonus for you at least because as long they remain apart you'll still have a hold on Robert won't you

Rebecca:what are you talking about

Chrissie:you know exactly what im talking about

Rebecca:look I really don't have time for this

She tries moves past her again but Chrissie shoves her back

Chrissie:your not going anywhere until I've learned what your hiding

In the backroom

Aaron is changing Elizabeth when Chas walks in

Aaron:there we go sweetheart all nice and clean now

Chas:look at you my baby boy all grown up looking after his own kid

Aaron smiles

Chas:can I have a hold

Aaron:yeah course you can your Her nanna after all

Chas takes Elizabeth into her arms

Chas:how you feeling

Aaron:im still shocked I thought id never have this but shes here and she's real

Chas:what about you and Robert hows that going

Aaron:i don't know I mean I love him but after what happened with Rebecca I'm scared of getting hurt again

Chas:love what he did with Rebecca was awful and im not excusing it but she knew he was drunk and hurting and she was sober she should have known better and its obvious that Robert loves you so why don't you give him a chance  because I know for a fact that he will never hurt you like that again

Aaron smiles thoughtfully before turning to the Noise coming from the bar.

 

 


	5. truths reavealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add more than 5 chapters

Paddy walks into woolpack to see Chas he stops when he sees a banner saying welcome home baby girl

Paddy:what's going on here

He spots Robert

Paddy:Chas know your here

Robert:paddy please don't be like this

Paddy:I see everyone's fallen for your lies but Chas wont

Charity:wow for someone whos her boyfriend you don't know what Chas has been doing do you

Paddy:what

Robert:paddy Chas and Vic planned this

Paddy:yeah right why would Chas plan anything for you your a lying cheat

Aaron:you just wont stop will you

He walks into the bar holding  
Elizabeth with Chas behind him

Paddy:Chas thank god talk some sense in to Aaron will you he thinks that brat is his daughter

Aaron:her names Elizabeth and she's not a brat and she is my daughter

Charity:you heard him just go will you your whining's starting to annoy

Paddy looks at Chas expectently

Chas:you heard her leave

Paddy:no not you as well

Chas:get out paddy before I throw you out your not calling my granddaughter a brat

Paddy:you seriously think shes your granddaughter Roberts lying cheating manwhore it could be anyone's baby

Tears fall from Roberts eyes as he starts to cry and Aaron gives Elizabeth to liv before launching at paddy only to be stopped by Adam

Adam:Aaron calm down hes not worth it

Aaron:let me go Adam im gonna kill him

Adam:mate he's not worth the prison time

Chas:get out now paddy and don't come back in we are finished

Paddy goes to walk out but is stopped by faith who punches him in the face

Faith:what Chas saw in you ill never know because I wouldn't look twice at you your a nasty bully and you should really take a look in the mirror before calling Robert a cheat after what you did with Tess

Paddy:that was different

Faith:oh yeah it was  wasn't it that was an affair not a drunken one night stand

Paddy wipes the blood from his mouth remaining silent

Faith:now you heard what Chas said get out before I punch you again

He walks out

At home farm

Rebecca:Chrissie please this is ridiculous I need to go

Chrissie:and you can once you've told the truth

Rebecca:and I keep saying there's nothing to tell

Chrissie:you didn't want seb anywhere Robert and then he gives birth and suddenly your wanting him to make an effort

Rebecca:I've already told you

Chrissie:and I don't believe you

Rebecca:well that's your problem

Chrissie sighs and then reaches for phone after coming up with an idea

Rebecca:what are you doing

Chrissie:calling the police

Rebecca:what why

Chrissie:you slept with a man who was to drunk to know what he was doing

Rebecca:Chrissie stop

Chrissie starts to dial

Rebecca:okay ill tell the truth just don't call the police

She puts her phone before sitting down

Chrissie:start talking

Rebecca sighs

Rebecca:I love him I've always loved him and for once I just wanted him to choose me so when he seemed dead set on Aaron I just waited on the side did things to make Aaron feel insecure until eventually he snapped and when he went to prison that's when I started planning stuff and that night when Robert got drunk and kissed me I saw an opportunity but then he passed out so I left and let him think we slept together

Anger starts to bubble inside of Chrissie

Rebecca:and when I found I was pregnant I thought this is it finally I can give him something that Aaron cant there's no way he'll turn me away now

Chrissie:well you were wrong weren't you

Rebecca:im not wrong there's still a chance

Chrissie:the state of our business proves otherwise and now him and Aaron have a baby

Rebecca:that doesn't mean anything

Chrissie:FOR GODS SAKE ENOUGH

Rebecca flinches in shock

Chrissie:our business is in tatters because of your lies and delusion you let that man back into our lifes the minute you lied about that night so in actual in fact Robert isn't to blame for any of this you are

Rebecca:how is any of this my fault

Chrissie:what you actually thought you and Robert were gonna play happy families there's only one thing Robert cares about do you know what that is?

Rebecca:please stop

Chrissie gets in her face

Chrissie:Aaron. Aaron is the only thing Robert cares about the only thing that kept him sane and when you lied you brought that ugly side out if you had just let him be happy with Aaron we wouldn't be in this situation right now Lachlan wouldn't have gone awol

Rebecca:im..im sorry

Chrissie:oh I don't care just pack your stuff and get out

Rebecca:what about seb

Chrissie:well im sure ross would be willing to take him in

Rebecca:hes not rosses either

Chrissie:then who's the dad

Rebecca:its Adam.

 


	6. the truth is out

Chrissie:you nasty evil tramp

Rebecca:it was an accident we were both really drunk

Chrissie:what is it with you and married men

Rebecca:it wasn't planned

Chrissie:and he cant be Adams he cant have kids

Rebecca:I know but me and ross were always so careful

Chrissie:well something must have happened because Adam cant have kids

Rebecca: I don't know

Chrissie:well this is just brilliant I have a business that is hanging on by a thread an awol son and a delusional sister who doesn't even know who her sons dad is

Rebecca rubs her her stressfully tears streaming down her face

Chrissie:right here's what your gonna do your going to go to the pub and tell the truth and then your going to get a dna test

Rebecca:I cant tell them Robert will hate me

Chrissie:he already hates you

Rebecca:im not going you cant make me

Chrissie:oh yes I can missy

She grabs her by the ponytail

Rebecca:ahh Chrissie what are you doing

She takes hold of the pram while keeping a firm grip on Rebeccas hair

Chrissie:your gonna tell the truth weather you like it or not

Rebecca:Chrissie let go please

  
At the woolpack

Aaron places a drink in front of Robert

Aaron:don't listen to paddy he doesn't know shit

Robert:hes right though isn't he I mean I sleep with everyone in sight to hell with who gets hurt

Aaron:no that's not true you are kind and sweet and yeah you've made mistakes but hell who hasn't

Robert:your just saying that to make me feel better

Aaron:no im not you are the most kindest man I've ever met if you just took that cold mask off other people would see it to and you are a perfect dad to Elizabeth and seb

Robert smiles at him gratefully

Robert:thanks

Aaron smiles and they both lean to kiss but are stopped by screams and shouting

Rebecca:let go of me you mental bitch

Chrissie:your calling me mental really

Chas:what's going on here

Robert:Chrissie what are you doing let go of her hair

Chrissie releases her grip

Vic:are you alright

Chrissie:oh shes fine apart from being a delusional tart

Vic notices seb crying and picks him up from his pram

Vic:what's going on

Chrissie:you gonna tell robert or shall I

Robert:tell me what

Chrissie:she didn't sleep with you that's what

Aaron:you what

Roberts whole world goes still as he turns towards Rebecca with pleading eyes

Robert:please tell me shes lying please tell me you didn't destroy my marriage over nothing

Rebecca:im sorry Robert im so sorry I just wanted you to see we belong together

She tries to reach for him but he pushes her away

Robert:how many times you delusional bitch I will never love you I love Aaron no one else do you really think a baby was gonna change that

Rebecca:you love seb I thought..

Robert:yeah I love seb because I thought he was my son but why would I ever love you all you are to me is a lying tart who destroyed my marriage

Chas:get her out of here Chrissie before I slap her

Chrissie:oh don't you want to hear the rest

Aaron:what's there's more

Chrissie:you gonna tell them who dad might be

Rebecca:Chrissie please

Aaron:its ross isn't it

Chrissie:well it could be him but also could be Adam

Aaron looks at Adam who looks like a deer caught in the headlights

Vic:shes lying right

Aaron:say something

Adam remains quiet

Aaron:Adam say something tell me she's lying

Adam:I cant

Vic sobs as she places seb in his pram before slapping Rebecca

Vic:you lying slag I took you in I gave you a home

Rebecca:it was an accident we were both drunk

Adam:but how can it be mine I cant have kids

Rebecca:I don't know if Hes yours that's why I need a DNA test

Aaron:just get out Rebecca

Rebecca tearfully takes seb and walks out followed by Chrissie once they've gone Aaron gets in front of Adam

Aaron: back room now

Adam heads to the backroom followed by Robert ,Vic and Aaron .

 


	7. confrontations

In the backroom

Vic:how could you do this to me Adam

Aaron:because that's what hes like Vic

Adam:mate please

Aaron:did you know

Robert:Aaron

Aaron:did you know that Robert and Rebecca didn't sleep together

Adam:no course I didn't

Aaron:why should I believe you you've been lying to Vic for months

Adam:okay I may have lied to Vic but your my best mate id never let anyone destroy your marriage

Aaron:swear on Isaacs life

Robert:Aaron calm the fuck down

Aaron:go on swear on your little brothers  life That you didint know

Adam:Aaron I swear I didn't know I really did think Robert had slept with her

Aaron sighs and starts to back off

Aaron:why did you do it you and Vic had everything why did you throw it away for that slag

Adam:we were drunk it wasn't supposed to happen

Aaron:what you think that makes it better

Vic sobs as Robert holds on to her

Adam:no im not saying it does ..i

Aaron:just get out now before I punch you

Adam ignores him and heads towards Vic

Adam:Vic please you've know idea how sorry I am

Robert:just leave it for now yeah you've already put her through enough shit

Adam:Vic please

Robert:Adam im warning you

Vic:its okay you two go I need to talk to him on my own

Robert:you sure

Vic:yeah ill be fine I promise

Robert:okay Aaron come on

He drags a reluctant Aaron by his arm and leaves

Adam:Vic I..

Vic:don't ..don't try apologizing because there's nothing you can say to make this right

Adam:I was gonna tell you when I found she was pregnant but then I found out I couldn't have kids so..

Vic:so what you thought you'd just forget about it treat me like a mug for months do I really mean that little to you

Adam:no Vic you mean everything to me I love you

She slaps him across the face

Vic:don't you dare say that to me

She takes her ring of her finger

Adam:Vic please don't

Vic:im sorry I cant be with you anymore all you ever do is lie to me

Adam:ill try harder please I'll tell the truth from now on

Vic:Adam please don't make this harder

Adam:Vic please I've just lost my best mate your all I've got left

She places the ring in his hand

Vic:you need to go now

Adam:but..

Vic:ADAM GET OUT

He sighs defeated and walks out once hes gone Vic sinks to her knees and brakes down in tears

At home farm

Lawrence:you what

Rebecca:dad please

Lawrence:everything that's happened Robert tearing our business apart Lachlan going missing that's all because of you ?

Rebecca:im so sorry I didn't know it would come to this

Lawrence:what you think Robert was just going to crawl to you and start a family

Rebecca:he manipulated me I ...

Chrissie:he manipulated you more like you manipulated him

Lawrence:do you have any idea what could have happened if Robert hadn't been caught

Rebecca:im sorry

Lawrence:we could have lost everything because of your delusions!!!

Unbeknown to them outside of the living room Lachlan is standing behind the door holding a gun.

 


	8. you've given me no choice

At home farm

Overcome with rage Lachlan storms in and immediately shoots Lawrence

Chrissie:DAD!!!

She runs to him and holds his lifeless body as Rebecca looks on terrified

At keepers cottage

Aaron is in Roberts room watching over Elizabeth in her cot when Robert walks in

Aaron:how is she

Robert:I finally managed to stop her crying but I don't think she'll get any sleep tonight

Aaron:I could kill Adam for this

Robert:yeah that makes two of us

Roberts phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket to find Rebecca calling him

Robert:no chance

He ignores the call

Aaron:who was that

Robert:Rebecca probably calling to apologize she can piss off if she thinks im gonna listen

He puts his phone down and smiles at Elizabeth before turning to Aaron

Robert:shouldn't you be heading back

Aaron:mums looking after liv I just wanna sit with Elizabeth if that's alright with you

Robert:course it is your her dad after all its just there's only one bed

Aaron:I don't mind sleeping on the floor I wont be sleeping much anyway

Robert:you could share with me if you want

Aaron:you sure that's a good idea

Robert:yeah come on i promise i wont try anything

Aaron:go on then

At home farm

Rebecca frantically tries to ring Robert as Chrissie cries over lawrences body

Lachlan:unbelievable

Lachlan points his gun at Rebecca

Lachlan:I just shot your dad you should be begging for your life and your making a phone call

Rebecca:Lachlan please stop this

Lachlan:no guesses who you were trying to call how does it feel Rebecca to know that Robert doesn't give a damm about you

Rebecca sobs

Rebecca:your wrong he does care about me and seb

Lachlan:then whys he not awnsering why is he not running to defend you

Rebecca:hes just angry he'll come around

Chrissie:for gods sake Rebecca wake up he doesn't give a damm about you to be angry

Rebecca:that's not true he loves me

Lachlan:oh for gods sake

He aims the gun at Rebeccas head and shoots immediately killing her

Chrissie:Lachlan what the hell is wrong with you

Lachlan:there's nothing wrong with me its you lot that has the problem I mean none of this would have happened if Rebecca hadn't been so delusional

Chrissie:why did you shoot dad

Lachlan:he was stupid enough to let Robert back in

Crys come through the baby monitor and Lachlan looks towards to stairs giving Chrissie time to grab a  glass bottle and hit him over the head and grab the gun

Lachlan:mum what are you doing

Chrissie:you've gone to far this time lucky you've given me no choice

Lachlan:mum please

She closes her eyes as she pulls the trigger

Back at keepers

Robert wakes up to his phone ringing and Aarons head on his chest he picks up his phone and sees Chrissie ringing him he awnsers it

Robert:hello

Chrissie:Robert

Robert:Chrissie do you have any idea what time it is

Aaron wakes up

Aaron:who is it

Robert:its Chrissie

Chrissie:I know I shouldn't have rung but.. I didn't know who to call

Robert:what is it what's happened

Chrissie:its Lachlan I didn't wanna... hurt him.. but he was out of control

She sobs over the phone as Robert gets up and Aaron checks on Elizabeth

Robert:Chrissie your not making sense what's happened

Chrissie:lachlan went crazy and shot dad and Rebecca Robert their dead

Robert:shit is seb okay

Chrissie:hes fine

Robert:where are you

Chrissie:im with Lachlan Robert I killed him what do I do?

Robert:okay Chrissie just stay where you are okay im coming over

Chrissie:okay

He hangs up before turning to Aaron

Aaron:what's happened

Robert:Lachlan's dead

Aaron:what

Robert:he killed Rebecca and Lawrence Chrissie had to kill him

Aaron:is seb alright

Robert:yeah. yeah hes fine

Aaron breathes a sigh of relief

Robert:listen I need you to call an ambulance get them to come up to home farm I've got to sought Chrissie out. Can you look after Elizabeth for me

Aaron:yeah

Robert:thank you

He goes to the door

Aaron:Robert

Robert:yeah

Aaron:be careful

Robert nods at him before rushing out.

 


End file.
